Aнгел
by CherryPanda22
Summary: Ivan's having a bad day and the last thing he needs is some irritating Prussian trying to pick a fight with him. Rated M for smuttyness and minor language.


_Pairing: RusPrus_  
_Rating: M  
Summary: Ivan's having a bad day and the last thing he needs is some irritating Prussian trying to pick a fight with him_  
_Warnings: Smut and minor language [possibly badly written because it was completed at 1am?]_

* * *

Ivan was having a bad day. A headache pulses angrily at his temples and his eyes feel tired, eyebrows sagging down into a permanent frown. The corners of his lips tug downwards into a sour grimace and the sunlight that showers the corridor he's walking through only irks him more, stinging at his eyes and making his headache worse.

Everyone else had already arrived in class, it seemed, if the emptiness of the long stretch of corridor was anything to go by. Ivan had detoured to the bathrooms briefly after leaving his previous class to splash cool water onto his face and try and pull himself together. He didn't even have the will to piece together his childishly cheerful facade.

He was half tempted to take the next turn off and ditch this lesson- it was only English and he had already read well ahead of the class anyway. Slowing his hurried pace he strolls along and concentrates on his breathing, zoning out as he slows further until he isn't moving at all, his eyes sliding shut. He feels peaceful with the sunlight warming one side of his pale face, a content sigh slipping from his lips.

Of course, it wasn't to last. A certain albino had pressed himself to a wall some way up just out of Ivan's line of sight, already having every intention of ditching English. He didn't have anything to do and this chance to irritate the Russian was too good to pass up. He grins like a cat and steps out from his hiding place, having no proper plan of action. Moving silently he stalks up the corridor until standing slightly closer, eyeing the other sceptically.  
"Yo, arschloch! Quit daydreaming like a sissy little bitch and wake up!" He calls obnoxiously over the distance kept between them.

Amethyst eyes snap open, glinting in the light sharply as he stares at Gilbert, gaze penetrating the Prussian's smug expression. The shit eating grin that he was so used to seeing on the red eyed boy's face irked him more than anything and he grits his teeth, expression steely.  
"Is there a problem, Gilbert?" He questions in a careful tone, trying not to give the other teen the satisfaction of seeing him angry.  
"Just your stupid ugly face!" Jeers Gilbert childishly, cackling wildly at his own jibe. Ivan presses his lips together tightly to resist from retorting with something equally as immature, his body tense with the effort it takes to keep from simply knocking the smaller male out.

Rolling his eyes Ivan readjusts his satchel on his shoulder and makes to continue on his way to his class- he's late as it is and he doesn't intend to spend any more time with the imbecile before him. Gilbert is having none of it, sidestepping into his way with a look of amused determination, a devilish glint in his eye.  
"Aww, is Ivan too much of a pansy to stand up for himself?" He coos, glaring up at the other in challenge.  
"I have better things to do than play a part in any of your childish games, Gilbert." He sighs as he goes to push past once more. Again his path is blocked  
"What, you're in a hurry to go read some pompous crap in English? Bullshit." He snaps  
"I'd rather 'some pompous crap' than listening to you prattle on like the waste of space you are." He snarls, his aggravation starting to get the better of him.

Momentarily he can see a flash of hurt in Gilbert's scarlet orbs and in that split second he regrets what he said. He's actually considering apologising when a bony fist is sent flying his way, intending to land a hard punch onto the Russian's jaw. Of course, Ivan is too quick to be caught out by the sudden assault, catching the fist in a tight grip and twisting the Prussian's arm behind his back, forcing him to turn and let out a pained yelp that echoes down the corridor.  
"You always insist on picking fights, Gilbert." He sighs wearily though he can't help the amusement that he gets from having the albino squirm helplessly, not relenting his tight grip on his arm.  
"Only with fucking shit head's like you!" The other retorts angrily, raising his voice.

Ivan grits his teeth with a low growl resounding in his chest as he smashes Gilbert against the glass wall on the left of the corridor, the dull thud of the teen's slight chest connecting with the pane making the Russian smirk. He holds him there in an iron grip, using his own body weight to pin his struggling form. The feeling of the taller teen's front pressed to his back makes the Prussian freeze and he goes to yell out again only to be hushed gently. He can almost feel Ivan's lips brushing the shell of his ear, causing a shiver to run through him.  
"Now now, Gilbert... I'm not going to hurt you" He murmurs yet still the albino tries to push away from the wall. Ivan's expression sours.  
"Let go of me you fucking rapist!" Yells Gilbert before his arm, still twisted behind his back, is jerked at roughly, drawing another pained gasp from him.

He continues to struggle in vain, twisting this way and that in a bid for freedom. His face is set in grim determination but Ivan's amusement only seems to increase. He's grasping at straws now, trying to think of a way to get out of the painful hold the Russian has on him. He braces himself against the wall, sucking in a deep breath before pushing his entire bodyweight back, hoping to at least free his arm.

What he actually gains from it is definitely not what he expected. As he pushes back his body rubs against Ivan's roughly and the friction draws a tiny groan from the Russian who in turn drops his grip from Gilbert's arm. Both are in shock and the albino misses his chance to escape, both hands being captured and slammed up on the wall either side of his head.  
"That's just playing dirty" Pouts Ivan, pressing against the Prussian with more purpose with this time, causing him to tense.  
"Let me go" Insists the silver haired male though with less contempt this time, cheeks colouring subtly as he feels the Russian's hardness press into the small of his back. He already knows the answer he will receive.  
"No" Hums the amethyst eyed teen decisively as he rests his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder, his warm breath fanning out on his pale neck.

Gilbert's brain is in chaos as he finds his will to resist shrinking, heart thudding double time as his cheeks are stained a dark red. Involuntarily he tips his head a little, giving Ivan better access to his neck though he convinces himself it's to put some distance between their faces. At first he's caught off guard when the Russian rocks his hips forwards against him, the friction and the small moan that tumbles from the other's lips causing a light tremor to course through him.  
"Mmh~" Hums Ivan in appreciation as he turns his head enough to delicately kiss the albino's porcelain neck, enjoying the way goose bumps rise up on the skin his lips brush. Never in a thousand years had he imagined he would find himself doing this with Gilbert of all people.

At first he is unresponsive, allowing the tall Russian to grind against him and shower his neck with butterfly kisses that make his skin tingle pleasantly. Then he tentatively pushes his hips back against Ivan's to see the reaction he'll get. The volume of moan that the amethyst eyed teen releases is louder than all of the others and a feeling of pride wells up in Gilbert's chest. He caused that. That was his work.

Things make less and less sense as Ivan finds himself immersed deeper and deeper in his pleasures. He bites at Gilbert's neck, uncaring about whether he leaves marks on the pale skin or not while drawing in the other's scent, his head spinning with the whimpers the smaller boy emits. They're standing in a corridor. Anyone could see them. For fuck's sake he has Gilbert pressed to a glass wall that looks out on the school courtyard, the encounter is far from private. Yet somehow that makes this all the more exciting. The chance of being seen, the danger, it all only serves to spur the Russian on.  
"Gilbert..." Moans Ivan into the other's ear huskily, unable to help himself as the heat gathers in a tight coil below his navel. A breathy whine is his reply and he smirks predatorily, nipping sharply at the pale boy's earlobe.

He's drawing closer to the edge and his head buzzes as it tries to take everything in. Sunlight is catching in Gilbert's hair and hurting his eyes and his satchel had fallen to the ground some time ago. He can feel the other's shoulder blades through his shirt stabbing into his chest and heat seems to roll of the albino in waves, consuming him. He stares at their hands, pressed to the wall with fingers intertwined tightly. Had he initiated that or had Gilbert? He couldn't rightly remember.

None of that matters anymore anyway as he is suddenly thrown over the edge, a long drawn out groan spilling from his lips as his vision flashes white. His breathing laboured, all he can feel is the pleasure rocketing through him as Gilbert gasps, body still writhing back against his own. Spent and sticky he sags slightly, having to use all of his willpower to keep himself upright.

Gilbert turns to him, finally unpinned, his eyes dark and lustful as he looks up at him through his eyelashes. Ivan looks as if he's considering leaving but for the umpteenth time that day the albino will have none of it, hands coming up to grip at the Russian's hair tightly. He jerks the other down so their foreheads are resting against one another's, expression dark yet needy.  
"No fucking way are you turning me on and leaving me" He snarls before crashing their lips together roughly.

Their lips meld together, moving against one another passionately as Ivan tilts his head to get a better angle. He bites sharply on the albino's lower lip, demanding entrance which is granted willingly. As their tongues entangle Gilbert ruts himself down on the Russian's thigh with reckless abandon, his moans being muffled by the other's lips while he rakes his nails down the taller teen's back, leaving risen marks on the skin.

Gilbert can taste vodka on Ivan's tongue and the sharp alcoholic tinge of it is intoxicating. He feels too warm, hot like he has never felt before- like he's on fire. The sensations crashing like waves over his body, the pleasure radiating from his hips, the Russian's very particular scent- everything that is surrounding him makes his head spin as he holds on to the other like he might never let go. He couldn't recall having ever wanting anything quite as much as he wanted Ivan at this moment.

He isn't prepared when he climaxes and he jerks back from the kiss so sharply he hits his head from the wall, a strangled cry escaping him as he ruts against Ivan erratically, lips agape and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.  
"I-Ivan!"  
"That's right, ангел... Cum for me," Murmurs the Russian in a sultry tone that makes Gilbert whimper.

The albino slowly comes down from his high, breathing slowly evening out though his heart continues to hammer in his chest like it's trying to leap out from his rib cage. His entire body shakes and his legs feel like jelly, having to grip onto Ivan for a few seconds to steady himself. Perspiration clings to his skin in a thin sheen that subtly catches the light and he stares at the Russian with dazed eyes. Both remain silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

Ivan swipes a thumb slowly across his lower lip, removing the saliva clinging there from the kiss, his eyes still darkened lustfully as he runs his gaze up and down Gilbert's quivering form. A devilish smirk plays on his lips as he runs a hand through his ash blonde hair, picking up his satchel once more.

He begins to walk away at a leisurely pace back in the direction he came, seeing no point in attending English now, especially in such a rumpled state. As he retreats down the corridor he can feel Gilbert's bewildered stare on his back and he glances at him over his shoulder, his smirk widening as he winks.  
"See you around, ангел"

* * *

_ангел = Angel_

_Sorry for any errors! There are probably quite a few. This is the result of me thinking too much when I'm bored and deciding that writing smut is a better idea than going to sleep. Hope you enjoyed! ^^_


End file.
